TheRivalry
by KyubikoKurama
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get sent to a different world. A world of creatures called Pokemon, how will they get through this? Will they be able to find a way home?
1. Chapter1

Naruto stared off at his best friend as they prepared to let off their strongest attacks. Many thoughts flowing through his head.

Mainly thinking, '_Is this it?'_

Would he be able to do it? Bring the one he thought of as a brother back? It was a fear that he held but he would shoulder through it.

He would keep the promise he made to Sakura. At all costs, and keep his friend safe.

No matter what.

His hand held out as a blue orb swirled to life in his palm. Rasengan.

He just hoped it would be enough.

Sasuke's hand crackled with black lightning forming his signature move. Chidori. He also held contempt thoughts of his own.

He, just like Naruto also wondered if this this was it. The end of their long journey. Is this what it all lead up too? The death of his brother. His clan. Everything he once held important to him.

Yes, this was his finals step into the darkness. He would become the Hokage, break the Elemental Nations down, and rebuild.

Rebuild it into a better place. Step by step, block by block. He would first have to take out the 5-Kage and rid the world of the Tailed-Beast's.

Yes. _This was it!_

They both leaped at the same time, hands thrust forward with every intention with ending this.

It was almost like it was in slow-motion.

It was finally coming to an end.

.

.

.

And they collided.

.

.

.

A screeching '_BOOM' _filled the area, everything around them breaking away, the destruction was massive.

The power was felt all around the Elemental Nations.

Chidori Vs. Rasengan.

Neither would give up, this was it. Their final move. Two wills fighting for dominance.

None of them would give up. This was _it._

_"NAAARUUTOOOOO!"_

_"SAAASUUKEEEEE!"_

They both yelled at one another in a final roar, like two beasts fighting for victory.

The Chakra collisions becoming too unstable for even them to hold it. In a last ditch effort the Yang Kyuubi Naruto held pushed its chakra outwards to support Naruto. It was the last of chakra that the tailed beast contained.

The demonic chakra infused with Sage Six Paths power going against Dark Sage Of Six Pahs Power interrupted space and time itself.

Their collision of power created a rip that sucked both of them in almost instantly.

Absorbing the two reincarnations of the sons of Hagoromo.

**_~Unspecified Area In Kanto~ (With Naruto)_**

And just as fast as he was taken by the rip, it spit him right back out.

He landed in a forest and was momentarily stunned. What had just happened? Where was he? Did he win?

A flurry of questions filled his head and he tried to move his body to sit up and the moment he did all he knew was pain. Unbearable pain.

He wanted to yell but he couldn't. It hurt way too much.

He could move his head and whisper but even that was a stretch.

He was way too low on chakra. The only reason he gained consciousness so fast was because oddly enough, it seemed the world was feeding him Chakra.

Yes. Just throwing it at him. It was also fueling his Sage Of Six Paths Chakra. It didn't hurt to enter Sage Mode because he wasn't moving at all. And something startled the hell out of him.

There were many things watching him. And yes things, they had chakra signatures that didn't match and animal he had ever seen, nor bug. He flickered his eyes to a brownish/white/green thing staring at him.

He also sensed another signature more huge than the other one-

"Shiftry!" What?

What did this thing just say to him? Was he in a summon world?

He instinctively reached his right arm down to his Kunai holster. Except one problem. He felt as if his arm was numbed.

No, actually it felt like it wasn't even there.

He exited Sage Mode and just relaxed. The summons didn't show any negative intentions so far so why stress?

He then felt himself being lifted by.. something. It wasn't the brown thing that yelled random words. He was almost instantly on guard.

Ninja instincts kicking in he tried to enter a defensive stance, keyword tried. He couldn't even move barely a muscle.

_"Human. It looks as if you just took a stroll through the Pokémon War. Care to inform me of what happened to you?"_

Something he couldn't see was speaking to him. It seemed as if it was trying to help so he spoke back to it.

"..." Except a thing didn't come out.

He was parched as hell. He needed something to drink.

"W...er"

_"Hmm? It seems your going to have to speak louder than that if you are going to say something."_ The creature told him once more.

"Wa..r" Naruto tried to say once more with almost all his strength.

"Shiftry" The Brown Thing said.

What was Shiftree? Some type of code language? Maybe to keep him from listening in on conversations..? But how would the creature understand Shiftre-

_"So you need water? Why didn't you just say so?"_ The unseeable creature said. It then took off in a blast of speed, Naruto didn't have a clue on HOW he didn't fall off. It seemed too likely to happen at the speed it was traveling.

It was going as fast as a seasoned Chunīn if Naruto was right.

The smell of fresh water filled his nose as he glanced over. He was let down by the unseeable creature and he finally caught a glimpse of it.

He didn't know ANYTHING that looked like that. It looked like Some type of odd horse. Maybe this was the summon boss?

The green summon boss walked over to the water before putting its palm into the water.

Seeing Naruto's utterly confused look on its face it assumed it had never seen it before. And that was surprising seeming as it was quite famous.

_"I am Virizion." _The newly named Viridian told him.

It's hand lifted out of the water and it held a ball of water in its hand.

It turned towards Naruto and held it over his face, he opened his mouth, and the water ball collapsed on his face.

Oh well, atleast he got some water. He looked over to the Summon called Virizion and asked;

"What the hell are you? And where am I?"

The Virizion was caught off guard honestly. Trainers rarely ever used foul language. And he asked what she was. Did he have amnesia?

_"We are in Kanto and I am a Pokémon..?" _It asked/told in slight confusion.

So their summon name was Pokémon? Weird. But anyways atleast he found out his surroundings.

Kanto. That's where he was. He needed to be healed fast, so he could hurry up and get back to Konoha.

"Er, Virizion can I get some healing done please? Oh! And I'm a summoner of Toads! Nice to meet cha'."

Well this was odds. So he knew what a Pokémon was and he used Toad? Palpitoads? That sent him for a loop.

That was all the way in Unova afterall.

She had already called over Blissey with mental contact a while ago so she should be arriving shortly.

"I am Virizion as I've stated, there is another Pokémon coming with the capabilities to heal you. And it is nice to meet you too, Palpitoad Trainer."

The fuck did this Poke-shit just call him? Palpitoad? He wasn't even gonna ask. Maybe just another one of their weird creatures.

A few minutes went by before a.. another creature with pink skin and very.. obesed walked out of the forest and strode up to him.

Naruto stared at it oddly before saying;

"Hello?"

"Blissey!" So this was another weird thing that used code language. No point in trying to talk to it.

He would get healed either way so it was fine.

The Pink-Ball thing stared at him in shock after realizing his state.

Normally it healed hurt/killed Pokemon after trainers came here to train but he had a bloodied face and was missing a arm.

Nothing short of another Pokémon or a Pokémon trainer could've done this to him. It quickly got to healing as it set its hands over his body and flowed a strange color.

It actually wasn't bad, her healing rivaled Sakura's level. This must be a good summon. Very good. Fast summons, and healing summons.

**_Author Note! IMPORTANT PLEASE READ_**

**_Naruto doesn't realize this is an entirely different world, he's mistaking them for summons._**

She soon finished up and Naruto sat up and immediately glanced over at his right arm, remembering the numb feeling from it.

His blood ran cold realizing it was gone.

He was gonna stick his foot down Sasuke's throat when he saw him.

That little emo son of a bitch blew his arm off!

Wait, so did that mean he lost the clash?

"..."

A rainy cloud appeared over his head confusing the Pokémon around him.

Wait, the world wasn't in Infinite Tsukuyomi? Oh, or maybe it didn't affect summon worlds?

He needed to get back fast. No time wasted.

"Thanks for the heal! Pink Blob thing!" He told it, he filled up with Sage Of Six Paths **(Now SSP)** Power and he glowed golden before he took off into the sky at a great speed.

He made great distance as the world seemed like a breeze to him.

The wind on his fa-

Wait, how was he supposed to leave to summon world...?

He flew right back down to the two stunned Pokémon and quickly asked "Where is the boss to this summon area?"

They both looked at him with confused faces and Virizion tilted her head.

_"Boss? What are you talking about?"_** The Pokémon asked him.**

"The boss to your Pokémon summoning world! I'm trying to go back to the Elemental Nations!"

There was no place as far as she knew that had that name. Did the human his his head somewhere along the way?

_"What exactly are you talking about? And what is this 'Elemental Nations?'"_ Virizionasked_ him_

He stared at it in disbelief before facepalming. "Just show me to your Boss please."

Oh wait! He had a idea!

He tried forming seals with one hand and failed utterly. He needed his other arm or he was going to have to learn one handed seals. What a pain.

_"I know of no Boss you speak of." _The Pokémon in green told him.

"So you guys aren't summon animals..?" He questioned them with a confused look on his face.

The shake of her head told him everything. So the Infinite Tsukuyomi wasn't taking place... and they weren't at a summon world. Sasuke couldn't take the Infinite Tsukuyomi down without him.

So what the hell was going on?

He took in the creatures he saw, him randomly being gave chakra and the animals, no Infinite Tsukuyomi in the sky, and thought in disbelief,

Was he in another world..?

The future perhaps?

Nah. Too unlikely.

"Where am I- No, actually, what are the locations around us." He questioned the Virizion.

**(If your wondering what Virizion was doing in Kanto she was chased by Pokémon poachers across the regions, the reason why she hasn't shown hostility for Naruto is because she can judge someone by their eyes, and his eyes held no contempt of willing to hurt her.)**

Now that threw her for a loop. So he did have amnesia?

_"Pallet town, Pewter City, Cerulean City." _She informed him.

He never once heard of anything like those names. Maybe they were towns on the borders of the Elemental Nations?

"I' have to ask but can you lead me to one of these places?"

She pointed North East and told him to head straight down.

He floated right back up and flew for a while towards the area, he was starting to pick up on other Chakra signatures.

Finally! Other people! Or atleast that's what their Chakras were saying. They held so little chakra it was astonishing.

He turned off his SSP and landed infront of the town. Taking in his sight he was shocked by how different it looked compared to Konoha.

He walked up to the first person he saw and asked, "Hey old man, you know the quickest way to Konoha?"

The guy turned around and looked at him strangely before replying, "What the heck is Konoha?" He asked back.

Now that threw his guard off. Even another guy didn't know where Konoha was? Was he really in a different world?

Only one way to find out.

Judging by the chakra levels, they were only civilian.

He walked away from the man and into a alleyway.

Forming a dozen clones he told them to ask around for Shinobi related questions.

He asked around as well for information.

He wasn't getting any good leads.

The Pokémon people were carrying around were a weird sight.

It only further proved his point. And the more it did, the more scared he was getting.

He walked up to another guy and asked, "Do you know what a ninja is?"

"Nope."

Naruto only stared slack jawed at that response. His clones memories came flying

_"Nope never heard of them."_

_"Eh? The hells a Kage!"_

_"Tailed-Beast? Is that a Pokémon?" _

Tears rushed to his eye and a sinking feeling overwhelmed him.

"What the hell?!" He yelled to the sky.

**_~With Sasuke, in Unova~_**

Sasuke also had come to the realization he was in another world.

Life wanted to throw him for a loop? He snorted. He was a Uchiha.

He'd find a way back.

He HAD too.

Th-

Wait, so was Naruto here too?

His face took on a thinking look, it was the only logical answer. It made sense as well.

He heard a rustle in the tree's and used his remaining arm (right) to chuck a Kunai at the area where he heard it coming from.

He had just killed one of these Pokémon animals, whatever. He needed food anyway.

So all he needed to do was shoot Chidori and Rasengan together.

Finding Naruto was a top priority.

The fear that Naruto wasn't here was.. odd to feel. Fearing for the person he tried to cut off.

"Tch." He looked up into the sky and smirked.

Hokage was in his grasp.

Itachi. He'd do it for his brother.

The ninja world made him suffer too much. His brother didn't deserve it.

He felt a flare of Chakra in the distance and his head snapped towards the area of the signal. A familiar Chakra as well.

He was right. Naruto was here. He flared off his chakra and activated his Susanoó and flew toward Naruto.

They would both get home together.

That sounded too friend-like for his tastes.

Little did he know, Naruto was thinking the exact same thing.

**_Chapter 1 Of The Rivalry_**

**_End_**

**_Also, if your wondering how Sasuke got up, dont forget this world just throws Chakra around. _**


	2. Chapter2

**_Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the slight mistakes in grammar._**

**_I'll try to step that up this chapter._**

**_Here we go!_**

The Virizion stared off in shock, still a little put-off at the humans speed and power.

So maybe it was a Pokémon instead? That was the only logical answer.

Maybe she could follow this Pokémon. It seemed kind enough, and it was in her debt right?

After all, she did pick him up and carry him too a pond, call in a healer and give him directions.

It also had power judging from its burst of speed. Was it using Transform to look like a Pokémon?

She deemed it a good idea to tag a long with him.

Maybe it could provide her protection in exchange for her help?

Her sensing skills detected a rush of footsteps enter the forest, most likely the group chasing her.

It was not safe here any longer.

Her head snapped up in surprise feeling a gush if energy.

She had felt the burst of power from the area in which he took off.

No doubt about it, it had to be him.

He was powerful.

With a nod of her head she took off to the direction of NorthEast like she told it to go.

She could only hope he would protect her.

**_~With Naruto And Sasuke~_**

Sweat dropped heavily from their faces as they faced each other, each charging up the their signature move.

"You ready?" Naruto told his rival.

"Hn." Sasuke grunting his conformation with a nod.

Long story short, they met up, talked, came up with a solution to get back and they are attempting it.

All they needed to do was Rasengan and Chidori again right?

They had done this for a count of 257 times.

With no success.

They leaped at each other once more with their hands extended throwing the attacks towards each other.

Same result.

Failure.

They were doing something wrong. But what? It made no sense.

They had tried every way to fix it.

Repeat with the same amount of power as they did when they caused the.. teleportation, raise the amount of Chakra output, lower it, and the list goes on.

So what was the problem?

They'd find a way back.

Naruto had a theory on why this wasn't working.

Because the Kyuubi was gone.

It was not there because it had used up the last of its Chakra to help him push Sasuke back in its last bout of power.

Using up the last of its power made it essentially die, and with Naruto having released the seal on the Kyuubi its soul was left in the Elemental Nations, to reincarnate with Chakra there.

So they were missing one key element in causing the rift.

Demonic Chakra.

He needed to inform Sasuke.

"Oi! Sasuke, I think I know why this isn't working."

That sparked his interest.

"Why?" He asked with a eyebrow raised at the thought that Naruto had a plan.

"Kurama, he's not here with me." Who the hell was Kurama? The Tailed-Beast?

"The Kyuubi?" He asked with a monotone voice.

Naruto nodded his head confirming his question. But how the hell was it not with him? That made no sense. At all.

"Explain." He basically ordered and he was met with a deadpan face from Naruto.

Did he just try to order him around? Pfft. He was the next Hokage! He followed no ones orders.

Well, this wasn't the time to be fooling around so he gave out a answer.

"Tailed-Beasts are made up of Chakra. If one loses all of its Chakra, what happens?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and almost questioned/asked,

"They die?" He responded,

"Essentially, he used it up when we were kicking your ass and because I took down the seal that held it back his chakra is reforming back in the Elemental Nations, Tailed-Beasts have Demonic Chakra. Without that, I don't think it'll work." He explained to the final Uchiha.

So basically they were screwed? They were stuck here? That was.. bad. Horrible. He needed to get back.

He had plans, big ones. They needed to be carried out as well. His face took on a grimace at the realization.

So Naruto was right then.

There was zero point in carrying out this fight then. They needed each other to get back and fighting was pointless.

He glance down at his stub for an arm and held back a scowl. He had stopped the bleeding by halting it with a Fire Style Ninjutsu.

Naruto was still getting a grasp of this. No way of getting back home. To all of his friends, his village..

He punched the ground in a rage as tears rushed to his eyes. They stopped when he felt a familiar Chakra signature appearing.

It was the Super Sage Guy.

Naruto and Sasuke were equally surprised.

"Ashura. Indra. Or should I say Naruto and Sasuke?" He said to them.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked him. "You two are in a seperate world. The reason I am able to reach this plane is because of the halves of my power I've gifted you." The Sage informed them.

Naruto's eyes widened, so he could get back home with the Old Man afterall, Sasuke thinking along the same lines.

"No Naruto, Sasuke. Traveling this far is a feat in itself. Taking someone back would be impossible." He told the rivals.

They were once more let down at the statement.

"Take this as a begins to anew. The powers this world holds could help you find a way back. You just have too find it. Don't give up hope my sons."

And that sparked a new confidence within them. They'd get through this. They looked at each other in unison and nodded.

"I will be taking back the halves of my power to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi, move fast, we don't have much time." He told them as he raised up his hands.

Naruto and Sasuke put their hands over his and felt a drastic shutdown in their powers.

Sasuke's Sharinnegan eye de-evolving back to the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Naruto's Chakra Cloak fading away into just a Sage Mode Cloak.

Their stumped arms being healed, (they are still stumps, but just don't look like the bone is sticking out from it.)

"This world is improper and in danger. I can sense it. Not as trifle as our own Elemental Nations, but there is something wrong. Use your ninja abilities to overcome them. You have all the time in the world, you brought peace to the nations. I thank you. For I, could not have done this. Naruto, Sasuke. We will be waiting." And with that, the Sage faded away into thin air.

And almost as if it was fate, a Virizion descended from the trees with a jump as it landed infront of Naruto and Sasuke.

It glanced over to Sasuke with wary, curious eyes. Something they both caught.

"No worries! He's a good guy! Promise!" Naruto spoke to the Pokémon with a bright smile as he gave it a thumbs up.

Sasuke merely smirked at the thought of him being a good guy before turning away, walking away from the two.

Before stopping and saying; "Naruto. Let's go, we have no time to waste."

Naruto followed up with him before waving at the Virizion before being stopped by a voice.

_"Wait! I come with a request." _The pokemon told him.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her before glancing curiously at the fact that this one could speak when the other ones yelled random words.

And Naruto looked confusingly at the Virizion before asking "Yeah what is it?" He asked her.

_"May I have protection from you? I helped heal you_

_so could you provide me with protection?"_ It asked Naruto.

Both ninjas thought hard, what would it need protection from? The sage did say this world was messed up, but still.

And as if on cue an explosion interrupted their conversation, men wearing white and black with a 'R' on their shirt rushed towards them.

They came from some type of.. mobile device with doors and took notice of the two men.

Assuming they had caught the Pokémon they proceeded with one of their plans.

They surrounded the ninja in a circle, most of them keeping eye contact with the Pokémon.

"Listen kid. Hand over the Legendary Pokémon and nobody gets hurt." One of the men told the two.

Did the Virizion/animal do something bad? What did they mean by legendary? Those thoughts flowed through the ninja's heads.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded at each other before all of the men dropped suddenly. Some with blood leaking from them and some just knocked out.

"Oi Sasuke! Why'd you kill them?!" Naruto questioned with a frown on his face.

Sasuke grunted and responded, "They came to us starting the fight. Should've been able to back it up."

He then glanced over at the Virizion and stated, "You bring trouble and attention. Get out of here." He stated coldly.

Naruto's frown grew even more, he didn't like one bit the cold blooded killer Sasuke turned out to be. "It's fine, you can stick with me." He told her.

Virizion nodded towards Naruto and took a look at Sasuke before shivering at the cold look in his eyes.

Sasuke kept walking and shook his head slightly. When would Naruto learn? They were ninjas. This was a part of their lifestyle.

They leaped from tree to tree in the forest to get to a nearby town.

_"If you are looking for one of the Cities in this area, you are going the wrong way."_ Virizion informed them.

"Then ya' mind leadin' us to one?" Naruto asked her as he and the Pokémon stopped their leaping in the trees.

Sasuke stopped with them and paid attention to the Pokémon. Least she wasn't useless.

_"No problem. Follow me." _She responded. She then jumped towards a random direction in the trees and they followed suit. She did have a question she wanted to ask.

_"What type of Pokémon are you?"_ They could take on human forms, fly, and speak? She had never seen anything like it.

Sasuke glanced at her confusedly, the hell was a Pokémon?

"Nah! We are humans." Naruto informed the Legendary Pokémon.

She was confused, when were humans this powerful? She shivered at the thought that someone like that could be coming for her.

No worries though, she had a.. trainer now..? She didn't technically want one. She just wanted to be safe.

They soon reached a town close to Pewter (the one Sasuke was at)

_"Pallet Town." _She told them, she tended to stay away from civilizations so the trouble she brought wouldn't affect other communities.

They landed at the towns entrance before walking inside the town

**(Just a note, at the moment, Ash is in the Sinnoh Region_)_**

Sasuke was surprised to see people coexisting with the animals but then that thought was erased when he saw that they were battling with the humans yelling out commands.

Naruto put his hands up behind his head before taking a look around them, he saw everyone was staring wide eyed at them.

Or more specifically, the Pokémon with them.

A child walked up to them before asking, "May I get a picture with your Pokémon!? Please!" She begged them.

Naruto wanted to decline but didn't at the same time because she looked so eager. And Sasuke... he just ignored her.

"No! Sorry, but may I ask where I can find the leader of this town?" He asked her, assuming it was HOPEFULLY like a hidden village.

"Oh you mean the professor? Sure sir!" She then turned around and ran down the street.

Naruto and Sasuke took a glance at eachother taking this information in, so they had professors instead of Kage? Sasuke then took steps following the little girl.

The Virizion looked wary before looking to Naruto for confirmation. Naruto nodded down at it before catching up with the little girl.

Sasuke was already there with her with her and it was a house bigger than the normal ones, with a staircase leading up to it, it looked pretty neat.

Like where a Kage would go after a long day of paperwork.

When they reached the peak of the stairs they entered and saw kids picking out Red and White balls before running out a exit excitedly.

A man with grey hair turned to look at them and rushed over instantly upon seeing Virizion.

"A legendary?! You boys caught a legendary!?" He claimed to them with a happy face.

He looked up at Naruto and Sasuke before taking on a questionable face at seeing that they weren't anyone that he knew.

_~Two Hours Later~ _

**Long story short, he forced them to take Something called Pokeballs for catching Pokémon and Naruto left Virizion with the professor and some clones that were Henged/Transformed into random people he saw crossing the street to protect the area from the... 'R' people Incase they arrived for Virizion.And they found out very useful information. Upon questioning the man about things like 'Chakra' and whatnot, they realized this world was filled with civilian like people who fought with Pokémon, and using their Chakra to do stuff most likely would make them stand out from other people.And, they would get questioned and hunted like deer. That was unneeded attention.He supplied them with PokeDex's to be able to read up on a Pokémon's names and whatnot,And it turned out the Pokémon yelled out their names instead of random words. It made sense. They had treaded for any and all information they could gather. _This was just the beginning of their adventure._**

**_Finish Chapter 2! Drop reviews, tell me what you think,_**

**_Give me nice long reviews! No flames please._**


	3. Chapter3

**Disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon nor Naruto.**

**If I did You would've seen this crossover long ago.**

**!ENJOY!**

_Chapter 4_

Naruto and Sasuke had split up form that point on in order to efficiently cover more ground.

The old man had forced them to take what he called "Pokeballs" and a "PokeDex", well, it was more like he forced Naruto to take them and Naruto convinced Sasuke to take them as well.

The had left Pallet Town and were on seperate paths from this point on. Both of them had been making great use of their PokeDex to find out what they could about the Pokémon they came across.

Naruto heading left, and Sasuke heading right. This was the beginning of a new adventure.

Naruto had made it to Cerulean City and was almost immediately missing the small company he had with Sasuke and Virizion.

But this was no time to be worrying about other people. They had to find the clues they needed in order to find a way home.

Naruto let out a sigh and put his single arm into his pocket. He was no doubt getting strange looks from other people he passed by.

Missing arm, odd clothing, and by what he personally judged, only person around with blonde hair and blue eyes. The whiskers just made him stand out even more.

He looked around at the shops he passed by. It was like this place was a dream for people like Ino, he walked past many clothing stores and was immediately intrigued when he saw the color orange.

But that was the thing. He didn't know if his money would count for this world. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his trusty wallet Gama-Chan.

He'd keep them as a reminder of his journey home.

How was he going to get money..? A job. He needed one. Or, he could catch Pokémon and earn Pokedollars from battling other people as he learned from the old guy at Pallet that went by the name Professor. Oak.

But he wasn't into forcing animal- Pokémon to fight. What if they didn't want too? But then again, he had seen the flame they held in their eyes that screamed that they needed a good battle.

He frowned and kicked a rock with a surprising amount of force and watched it fly off, this was annoying.

He didn't want to be broke! Where were the Casino's around this place? He looked around and found a huge white and blue building with a purple flower like sign above its entrance.

The old man taught him about these types of buildings. They were gyms.

Gyms were the place where Pokémon fought one another for the reward of a Gym Badge from the gym's owner inside.

He wasn't interested. So he kept walking and this continued on for a while as the city wasn't small at all.

Passing by shops, people that stared at him and it all just made him want money more and more. So how was he going to get food..?

This was bad. Money was necessary. He thought about stealing from the people around him but thought against it.

His stroll through the town was relentless. He was walking in circles and not even noticing it, well, not until now atleast.

It was huge, he looked around to see if anyone happened to be staring at him and then jumped high up into the air and landed on a high building.

Trying to get a good outlook and layout of the city, he estimated the directions to take and pathways to make on his way to get to the next city hopefully.

He had been surprised to see something that reminded him of a blimp in the Elemental Nations but looked mechanical and held the 'R' he had seen on the people that had chased Virizion.

They weren't good people, not by a stretch. He knew that much. And they were coming to this City?

He glanced down at the people that walked the streets of the town and had seen that everyone was peaceful so far.

If they did anything to mess with this peace he'd stomp his foot up their asses. Believe it.

He looked over to see the sun setting. Orange and purple. Like a haze, it was beautiful.

Not as good as watching a sunset from the Hokage Monument, but it was good.

The 'R' people's ship neared closer to the city and he narrowed his eyes at the ship.

He noticed people dropping down from what looked like Zip-Lines and had Pokeballs strapped to their waist.

He took leaped from the tower he was on and jumped building to building to get a closer observation of what was going on with them.

He saw them yelling at trainers who were at the place Professor. Oak had told him would be a Pokécenter.

~_Mini Flashback~_

_"As you come across the many cities in the Kanto Region you will have two things in the main cities. A Gym, and a Pokécenter."_

_Naruto and Sasuke paid rapt attention absorbing all of it like a sponge._

_"Gym's will be identifiable with these signs on them." He held up a board that had 8 badges on them._

_"And Pokécenter's will be a combination of Red/White, those are the more common colors to them and have a sign that may look like a PokéBall on it."_

_He informed them once more._

_~Mini Flashback End~_

"Put all of the Pokémon you have in this bag! Team Rocket is here invading this city!" The now known Team Rocket member yelled towards the residents of the Pokécenter.

It seemed like wherever he went, he'd never catch a break from these Cliché villains.

He sighed and grabbed a handful of rocks from on top of the building he was on and threw them one by one, swiftly at the temples of them Rocket members, effectively knocking them out.

He dropped down from his building and let go of the handful of rocks and walked over to the Pokécenter,

The trainers and nearby people who had seen them all get suddenly knocked out grew confused as they saw it happen.

Naruto got closer to the Team Rocket Members and searched their pockets, taking the money he could.

Stealing from a thief wasn't a bad thing, he thought as he chuckled.

Naruto heard more footsteps, not just a humans, heavy ones.

Another Team Rocket member with a Rhydon by his side stepped from the side of the Pokécenter building.

He growled at Naruto seeing what he was doing to his teammates and came to the conclusion Naruto had done this.

"How dare you?! We are Team Rocket you brat! Rhydon use Fire Punch!" The grunt yelled out.

The Rhydon's hand grew with a flame before it charged towards Naruto and thrusted its hand forward intending on clobbering him with the attack.

Everyone watching grew scared, some pulling their Pokémon out to hopefully save him.

What happened next shocked them all.

None more than the Pokémon.

He caught his fist.

**_~With Sasuke~_**

He had done it.

He had 'caught' a Pokémon.

It was a different color from what described in the PokeDex but a Pokémon was a Pokémon.

He caught it for one reason and one reason only.

It reminded him of himself.

He had found it after tracking down the base of Team Rocket, killing as many of their members as he could.

The Pokémon had been experimented on because it was the only one of its kind left.

He had seen many more like it, but it was a different color.

He had learned that much before killing the grunt. He got the answers he needed and freed the Pokémon.

He could sympathize with the Pokémon because it had lost its right eye and Sasuke had lost his Right arm.

He was the only one of its type, just like how Sasuke was the last Uchiha alive.

It used fire and he did as well.

Upon freeing the Pokémon it had immediately become attached to him and followed him wherever he went and however far he went.

It always caught up to him. And everytime it did, it eyed the PokéBall he held on his new Black pants waistline.

It wanted to be his Pokémon.

This could be a better use for gaining money.

Using the Pokémon to fight his battles for him, he had went on a streak of mugging trainers in the forest for money.

Wasn't something he could pride himself on either.

So he caught it. Even though it wanted him too any way.

It was a Charmander, lighter skin than its own kind, had red eyes, and was missing an eyeball.

He would personally train this Pokémon himself. Going out and attacking wild Pokémon was a horrible slow way to gain experience.

By tomorrow it will have evolved.

It was dark out and they had eyed each other. He had given the Pokémon the rundown of what he was going to do.

Train it himself.

The Pokémon held the same eyes as Itachi, confident, knowing eyes.

So he called it Itachi. Out of nostalgia atleast.

It seemed to like the name anyway, so there was no hurt in it.

"Charmander!" It called out.

The PokeDex had taught him the names of the attacks and he had learned from the Professor that they fought by orders and orders alone.

This would be like smaller training for when he sent orders out when he was Hokage, right?

"Itachi! Dodge!" He called out and in an instant he appeared at the small Charmander' aside and threw a kick towards the Pokémon, instantly throwing it back to a tree.

He wasn't even moving at a High Chunin's speed.

They had much to work on.

He wondered how Naruto was doing.

**_~Back With Naruto~_**

He was surrounded by a lot of trainers praising him and giving him compliments and talking in awe, some wondered if he was a Ditto with an extremely high level of strength.

It kind of reminded him of back in Konoha of how he saved the village from Pain.

Soon enough, he escaped the crowd with the help of the Nurse Joy who took him into the back of the Pokécenter.

She had asked him a load of questions with a very serious face asking him things like if he was a master of Aura and what-not.

She no doubt had something she needed help with.

Naruto nodded his head at the question, sure that he could deal with whatever it was.

He was introduced to a Pokémon that looked somewhat like a snake, blue in color with a tiny horn and wings on its head.

It had a dazed look in its eyes, it's face had a purple hue to it and smelled horrible.

She informed Naruto that it had been attacked by a pack of Ariados, a spider-like Pokémon that was a poison and bug type.

And nothing she tried worked on healing it.

Now Naruto was no expert in healing, not by a long shot. But he had some experience.

He remembered how he held his hand over Kakashi's eye and restored it.

He filled it with his chakra and imagined it taking form of a eye.

It was simple.

But he didn't have Sage Of Six Paths Power anymore. So that was ruled out.

He held a hand out to the Pokémon and covered its body with pure Yang Chakra.

Now healing jutsu was to fix and relay the part of whatever was hurt/broken, this Pokémon was simply poisoned right?

His chakra taking the Pokémon over he closed his eyes and searched for something out of the ordinary.

And he found it.

It seemed to be covering its entire body with it.

Even the inside.

That was bad.

He latched onto the virus, or poison and pulled it out from in the Pokémon. Purple smoke started to escape from all of the Pokémon's pores.

And Nurse Joy hurriedly ran to a closet and grabbed a container, "Here! Put it in this!" She told him, removing the top.

And he did just that.

Nurse Joy had heard of Aura Masters being able to fight against even Pokémon to a standstill and even heal them with a blue power.

They were extremely rare since most of them had been killed in the Pokémon war.

But seeing him block the Rhydon's attack had risen her hopes and she was not let down with the outcome.

She had feared the Pokémon might die without a daily dose of Potions.

The Dratini awoke with a shrivel, last it remembered being picked up by a trainer with a worried face,

After a pack of Ariadoses attacked the where his nest was located.

Now it was greeted to a pink haired human and a blonde haired human.

Had they helped save him?

Naruto saw the questioning and confused look in its eyes and sent a wave to the Pokémon saying "Yo! I'm Naruto!" He told it with a grin and a friendly tone.

"Dra!" The Pokémon said back to him.

Shit, he forgot they couldn't really speak back to him. That was awkward.

Oh well, he already spoke so no point in going back now. "I'm the one who healed you, now you can keep on having fun and living your life!" He told it, giving it his best smile.

The Dratini looked at him with a look of understanding, then acceptance. It hadn't really met much Humans because it tended to stay underwater for much of its life.

Mostly due to the fact they threw red and white balls at him, and from what he had seen they captured other Pokémon.

Against their will too. And if they happened to avoid the balls, they were attacked by the humans Pokémon and forced into battle.

But this human had shown it kindness and had even healed him! How long was he out for anyway?

Nurse Joy gave Naruto a smile for his help in healing it before giving the Dratini a nice pat on the head and picking it up.

"Thank you Aura master, May I ask you name?" She asked Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Best Nin- err best Pokémon trainer!.. Haha." He said with a lopsided smile.

He didn't even have a single Pokémon yet, such a blatant lie.

She was confused at what he was going to say first before just accepting it as one of his quirks and giggling.

"Well then, Pokémon master I thank you very much for your efforts in helping me heal this Pokémon, and stopping Team Rocket." She told him with a bow.

"It's no problem really I'm the amazing Sir Uzumaki afterall." He told her cockily, throwing on his best Sasuke-like face and doing a pose much like his late master Jiraiya.

He wasn't trying to woo her, not at all. He just liked feeling cool. And she looked at him with sparkles in her eyes, thinking it was cool.

"Hey little guy, if you ever need me, I'll always be around! Hehe!" He said, bluffing but in an attempt to even seem more cooler.

The Dratini was taken with his words and thought the human must be extremely cool.

Naruto then scratched under the Dratini's chin and was going to say another cool line before being interrupted with a loud gurgle coming from his stomach.

He gave a nervous chuckle before scratching the back of his head and asking, "Sorry to intrude but do you have any food? I could pay you back." He told them, he knew he had tooken the money from the grunts but money was money!

"Don't worry, it's on the house. It's the least we could do." Nurse Joy told him before glancing towards the Pokémon, "Are you hungry too?" She asked him, poking his nose.

The Dratini gave a nod of its head with a "Dra!" And Naruto and Nurse Joy laughed for a while.

Naruto was just enjoying not being alone now.

**_~Next Week~_**

And after a week of relaxing he had to get back on the road. It was time to go. He had enough fun with Nurse Joy and the Dratini.

He was going to miss the homey feeling they gave off, helping heal Pokémon, and even when he got back from scouting the town for more Team Rocket grunts to come back to her smile.

He never had anything to come back too after a long mission.

It felt great. And by no means was he starting to love Nurse Joy or like her, he just was happy to have someone to go back too.

So he got up early, much like Nurse Joy, and went to tell her that he had to leave.

"Joy it was fun while it lasted but I have to continue on my journey. I have to be places." He tried to tell her in a serious but playful like tone.

She knew this day was coming, but she liked to have someone to talk too other than her sisters.

Aura Guardians were said to be busy people after all.

Naruto beamed positive energy and just complete joy. Much like her name.

"I understand Naruto. But come by sometime, don't be a stranger okay?" Joy told Naruto with a smile.

"Sure thing."

And he was off. He wished she would be able to tag along with him but she had a Pokécenter to attend too.

While at that, he sported a new outfit consisting of a orange shirt with a black blazer over top of it with black joggers and pair of orange/black shoes, don't forget his Pokeballs were inside of his blazer on a inside pocket.

He sealed his headband and Sage Coat in a scroll and put it in his pocket.

He was walking on his way to leave the town of Cerulean City.

He turned his head back to see Nurse Joy still staring in his direction with Dratini in her arms, she noticed him turn back at her and he gave a wave.

He responded with the same action, and gave a grin that closed his eyes and then walked off once more.

He always wanted to know what it felt like to have someone see him off on a mission. Like a mom or somewhat.

This felt more like a little sister type of thing, but it filled his desire.

"Dra!"

He was knocked out of his thinking hearing a familiar voice. Dratini.

He turned around to face the Snake looking Pokémon, he kneeled down on his knees and scratched under its chin.

"What's wrong Dratini?" He asked in confusion, did it want to say bye?

"Dra!" It told him with a determined look on its face.

He was confused, why did it come up to him like this?

He heard more footsteps to see Nurse Joy walking up to him. "I think he wants you to be his trainer." She told him with a knowing look on her face.

"Ah." So that explained that. "Then follow me." He told the Dratini with a foxy grin.

He looked up to Nurse Joy and stood back up. "Mind telling me the directions to the next city?" He said with a chuckle.

She sweatdropped and gave him a map instead of the entire Kanto region. **(Not including the Orange Islands)**

"Thanks a lot!" He told her and gave her a hug after putting the map into his pocket.

The hug caught her off guard and she blushed, not that he could see it. "Y-Yeah! No problem!" She said to him.

He pulled back and then held out his fist to her, she looked confused before she came to a realization that it was a fist-bump.

She expected a little more but, she'd take what she could get. She learned from his stay that he was very dense. Dense to a point where you would have to slap him in a face with a 'I like you!' With hearts around it for him to understand.

He then walked off without putting Dratini in a PokéBall. "Uh, Naru, your supposed to catch them with the PokéBall." She informed him. She wondered how he was a Pokémon Master if he didn't even catch Pokémon. She hadn't even see him use one throughout his stay with her.

Naruto quirked a eyebrow, he assumed that he only had to do that if he wanted to put them in a storage like he did with Virizion.

Grabbing a PokéBall from inside his blazer he chucked it towards the waiting Dratini and it absorbed it as a hole, shook three times, before making a _'Ding!'_ Sound and stopping. He put the PokéBall back into his coat.

Well he had his 'first' Pokémon now.

He gave a wave to Joy before taking off in a slight jog.

This was the start to his _True_ adventure in his world.

**_~With Sasuke~_**

Sasuke glanced over to his Pokémon Itachi and commanded; "Flamethrower once more."

The now Charizard let out a great burst of flames that flew towards Sasuke, Sasuke replied with a Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu that overwhelmed the Pokémon but still showed some resistance.

He dashed towards The Charizard and told him, "Block! And don't let up!" and gave a straight jab that was blocked but followed up with a kick to the Charizards chin.

The Charizard got knocked into the air and caught itself with its wings before charging back down to him. "Quick Attack!"

The Charizard vanished in a swift movement appearing infront of Sasuke at a Low Chunin speed level.

Sasuke has a slight tug on his lips. The training was paying off. This Pokémon had a lot of potential.

Sasuke dodged the tackle and smirked at its progress. "Iron Tail!"

His eye transformed from his base to the to the Sharingan, which morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan and a purple ribcage formed around him.

The iron tail hit and caused Sasuke to be pushed back.

On his first iron tail Sasuke tanked it with no problem. Now his first ever iron tail, it did _nothing_ to him.

He pushed Sasuke back. Ever slightly, but that showed progress. That's what they were looking for.

Sasuke traveled and trained his Charizard. They had beaten other trainers along the way as well.

It seemed the_ second _they saw you, they would challenge you and try and force you to battle. He tended to kill their Pokémon with a single flamethrower from his Charizard. Or faint them.

Charizard's flames rivaled his back when he fought Orochimaru in the forest of death.

Now that wasn't anything too big, not too bad either.

He was snapped out of his thinking from a grunt from his Pokémon.

His Pokémon stared at him with calculating red eyes. That's what Sasuke liked. Eyes of a warrior.

Sasuke took off yelling a command towards his Charizard.

This was the start to a new adventure.

His story in this world had just begun.

_Chapter End_

**_Drop Nice Long Reviews! _**

**_No Flames Please!_**

**_Also, This Story Will Have Romance in it._**


	4. Chapter4

**Chapter 4 of The Rivalry**

Naruto and Dratini made haste on the road to get to the next city, it seemed their were two paths of getting there.

First was going through Route 9, Power Plant, Rock Tunnel, to get to Lavender Town.

The second way was just walk straight through Route 5, make a turn at Route 8, to get to Celadon City.

So which way should he go? The longer way? To get Dratini some training atleast. Or the shorter way to get to another City faster.

Hmm. Maybe the longer way.

_~Mini Flash Back~_

_"Pokémon need to battle one another to train and get stronger, to reach new heights of battle strength, learn new techniques, and evolve." Professor. Oak told Naruto and Sasuke._

_Both of them looked intrigued at the "learn new techniques and evolve" part. "How do they learn new techniques?" Naruto asked._

_"It's difficult to explain, but the more they get stronger they naturally learn them. The PokeDex can inform you of the moves Pokémon can learn and use." He responded professionally._

_"And evolving?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow." _

_"When they get stronger, the amount of experience they've gained and battle power forces them to take new forms to use this power more effectively, as they evolve they take new shape, their strength boosts by an astounding rate." Oak said, pulling out an evolution chart._

_"Some Pokémon, like Eevee require stones to evolve. These stones fuel them with the needed power and element to get to those forms."_

_Naruto and Sasuke has calm, serious faces as they took this in._

_So Pokémon needed a battle?_

_"But what if the Pokémon don't really want to fight?" Naruto asked the grey haired man. "Pokémon naturally thirst for battle, meeting a Pokémon that doesn't want to fight is extremely rare." _

_Naruto glanced over to Sasuke to see how he'd react to all of this only to see a straight face._

_Naruto sighed and just looked right back over to Professor Oak. They weren't done learning afterall._

_~Mini Flashback End~_

Naruto nodded his head with his mind made up, he looked down into his blazer and eyed the PokéBall inside of it.

He grabbed his he ball that held Dratini and held it outwards. Nothing happened for a while before just decided to yell, "Dratini! Come out already!" And Dratini came right out.

"Dra!" The Pokémon yelled. With a determined look on its face.

"Just stand still for a while buddy." He told it, pulling out a PokeDex from his right pocket he held it out towards the Pokémon.

_"Dratini, the Dragon Pokémon, long considered to be a Mythical Pokémon until a small colony was found living underwater, Weight; 3.3 kg (7.3lbs), Height; 1.8m(5'11"), learns the moves Leer, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Dragon Rage, Agility, Dragon Tail, Slam, Outrage, and Hyper Beam."_ The PokeDex called out.

Naruto had listened intently into the data given too him about the Pokémon. It seemed to have a small variety of attacks as well.

He then looked over to Dratini and thought, 'Maybe I should give it a nickname.' But that would take some thinking.

Shrugging his shoulders he saved that thought for another time before telling the Pokémon "Let's go." And going off towards Route 9. It was time for some training/traveling. They'd find out what they could and get stronger at the same time.

As they traveled through the forest connecting Route 9 and Cerulean City, he sensed someone waiting in the bushes.

They were too small to be a adult. But he knew some small adults though. The bush started to shake and rumble before a kid jumped out with a tank top and some blue shorts with a hat on and pointed at him.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" The kid called out to him. Naruto raised a single eyebrow before saying, "No."

The kid looked on in shock before saying, "how could you say no to a Pokémon battle! You wimp!" He said with a hard look on his face.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he sighed and turned away from the kid. "Come on Dratini, we got places to go." He told the Pokémon as it had slithered from Naruto's leg up to his neck and wrapped around it like a scarf and saying "Tini."

The kid was in shock because most people always accepted a battle, but this guy had straight said no and ignored him and even had the nerve to turn his back on him! The kids shoulders slumped before he turned around.

He walked back to the bush and took his position, ready to take on the next Trainer to come his way.

As Naruto and Dratini were on their way in the forest, nearing close to Route 9, a huge Bee made its way out of the forest and glared hard at the duo.

"Beedrill!" It bellowed, before two more gathered next to it. Naruto could tell that it was hostile. That much was obvious, he was ready to take action and fight back until he saw the look in his Pokémon's face.

He smirked before he said, "Dratini! Let's do this!" The Pokémon called back to him and hopped down from his neck, taking position infront of its trainer, ready for a battle.

Naruto pulled out his PokéDex looking up the attacks that Dratini had. Leer, lowers the opponents defense, Wrap, wrapped around the opponent in a dangerous grip, continuously doing damage, Thunder Wave, paralyzed its target, and Dragon Rage. Let out a furious ball of energy from its mouth dealing high amounts of damage.

Naruto looked back to the Dratini and called to him,"Use Leer on them, follow up with Thunder Wave!" The Dratini's eyes turned red as he glared at the three Beedrills, effectively lowering their defense.

Two of the Beedrill's arms glowed purple before they charged at Dratini, intent on ending the battle there and then.

Dratini's body held a golden glow with sparks around it, before the glow flew over to the Beedrill in a shape of a net of lightning pinning them to the ground.

"Now! Dragon Rage!" A purple bluish flame came to Dratini's mouth, before it released it in a burst, hitting both of the Beedrill's that were pinned down. Knocking them out,

The final Beedrill made its presence known when they heard a whistling sound coming in the form of 6 green spikes came flying at Dratini.

It was Pin Missle, not that Naruto knew that. "Dodge!" Naruto told the Dratini, it dodged 4 of the missles, two of them hitting their target.

"Get close and use Wrap! Then use Dragon Rage right in its face!" Naruto ordered to the Dratini.

The Dratini moved fast towards the Beedrill, leaping up off the ground and wrapping around the Beedrill, the Beedrill retaliated with Fury Attack.

Going off in a furious bout of moves, trying to escape Dratini's hold on him. The Dratini opened its mouth, forming more of its Purple/Blue flames and unleashing it straight in the face of its opponent.

Taking the Beedrill down with little effort. Naruto was proud of the Pokémon's strength. It was almost as strong as him in his academy years.

He gave a bright smirk before saying, "Yeah! We're gonna fuck shit up!" The Dratini giving out a call of acknowledgement as he did. Pumping a fist as he was about to go on a spree of knocking out Pokémon with Dratini.'

It actually felt good to battle, he'd admit that.

He soon arrived at Route 9 and their were very huge tree's, hills, and caves.

They had been attacking every Pokémon they had seen, the occasional Spearow here and there. Dratini had learned Agility and it was a very useful technique as it gave a very noticeable boost in speed.

A very large flying Pokémon bursted out of the trees with an enraged look on its face. No doubt angry that they had knocked out the Spearow's around them.

"Fearow!" It bellowed.

Naruto smirked and said, "Agility!" Dratini's body glowed pink before the color faded away and it dashed toward the Fearow.

So the big bird finally arrived? Game on!

**_~With Sasuke~_**

Sasuke had been riding on the back of his Charizard as it flew over Kanto. He had found out all he had needed in this region, he had taken out as many Team Rocket bases as he could.

Taking the money they had as well. He was now heading to the Johto region, now many might say that's too long a flight for almost any Pokémon, but his Charizard's stamina was nothing to be laughed at.

They had been flying for around 3 hours now at top speed. He had grown used to how this world worked and how they did things. It was quite simple really.

He had filled out the entire PokeDex for Kanto and gave it back to the Professor. The Professor had suggested he went to the the Professor of the Johto Region, Professor Elm if he wanted a PokeDex for that region.

After a long flight, they had finally arrived in the Johto Region. One problem he was thinking on his way here, was his surroundings. He knew close to nothing about Johto.

But the people were very generous and would tell you whatever you wanted to know. He wasn't kidding. They would really tell you whatever you wanted.

"Return Itachi." He said holding out a PokéBall as it absorbed the Pokémon into it.

He walked from the shore into a very peaceful looking City. His eyes glazed over every store in sight and the people around him.

He saw a guy selling what was known as Hotdogs and walked over to him. "Hey there! You lookin' ta buy some Hotdogs?" He said to him with a cocky looking grin.

"No. I simply wish to know the name of this City." Sasuke informed him with a poker face. "Oh that's all? Hehe! Well your in the great Cherrygrove City mate!" Sasuke quirked a eyebrow at the name of it.

He then turned his back on the man and walked away after getting what he needed. As he was walking, he noticed that this city mostly consisted of huge buildings.

He let out a sigh in irritation, finding clues of getting back home was difficult.

He wondered if Naruto he found anything yet. A way of getting home. Then he shook his head with a slight smirk. As if.

He wouldn't tell anyone, not even himself that he thought of Naruto as a brother. Idiotic, yes, but still a brother.

He was challenged by a kid with a Green Pokemon with a flower mane around its neck and two yellow antennae.

He sighed before calling out "Itachi!" A Black colored Charizard with a lone red eye came out. And unleashed a roar that shook the ground.

The kid looked on in shock before his face turned determined once more as he yelled out, "Meganium! Use Mega Drain!" The Meganium tried to rush over to the Charizard in a slow speed.

"Itachi. Fire Blast." The Charizard let out a grunt before conjuring up an amazing flame in its mouth and released it with a _BOOM_ that hit the Meganium head on and knocked it out with one hit.

"Return." He returned the Charizard and held out his hand to the kid expectantly. Waiting for the money you get for beating a Pokémon trainer.

Pathetic, it was like they didn't put effort into training their partners.

And he with that he looked into the sky at the sun, noticing it was nearing night.

**_~With Naruto~_**

Naruto grinned as he made it past Route 9 with Dratini.

Honestly, this was a good way for his Pokémon to get stronger. But he'd rather train it himself instead.

That'd prove far more useful.

He nodded, yeah, of course. If the amazing Naruto Uzumaki was training Dratini, it had to have some progress in evolution and getting stronger.

He was now at the Power Plant and he could sense Pokémon just... inside the power plant with no trainers.

They were just there. Maybe they had a job to do as Pokémon? He shrugged his shoulders ignoring them before walking right by them.

After the power plant, was the Rock Tunnel. It was getting dark out, so he deemed it fit to take a rest and prepare for the next day.

He laid out some basic sleeping kit, a tent with a sleeping bag. He returned Dratini after feeding it some Pokémon food and started up a fire with some nearby wood.

Taking a seat by the fire his mind drifted elsewhere, mainly about Konoha and ways of getting home.

He was extremely homesick after all. He looked up into the sky and stared at the stars.

He wondered how everyone was doing. Were they fine without him? Did they miss him?

He shook his head and mentally berated himself for those thoughts. They were waiting for him, The Sage Of Six Paths said so himself. And he was doing no good by sitting here thinking badly about things.

He needed to think positive, be positive, and keep on striving forward. He wondered how Nurse Joy was doing. Maybe fine.

Naruto wouldn't lie and say he was dense, he only pretended to be dense to be honest.

Being devoid of love your entire childhood can do that to you, he knew Hinata liked him since academy years, how'd he respond to that?

He didn't really feel a love for her, and he didn't want to be forced to just return it like a lost dog either.

So he pretended not to notice. Until she confessed to him at the battle that destroyed Konoha.

He knew she liked him, but love? That was too deep. He had barely spoken more than 5-4 times to her before then anyways.

He had pretended not to remember her confession and let them believe he had forgotten because of the Kyuubi.

Seeing the person that he knew loved him get cutdown infront of him triggered something in him. Not romantically, it was more of desperation.

He didn't want the only one who loved him to die. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a girl screaming,

He immediately hopped up from his sitting and started leaping tree to tree towards the noise.

Who was it? What was going on? Was it Team Rocket again? He hadn't seen a single Team Rocket member since the Cerulean Incident after all.

He had been brought to the sight of four fainted Pokémon. They had been near a lake and were floating above the water fainted. All of which types he had already seen before.

One a Starmie, a purple star shaped Pokémon, next a Goldeen, a red and white oddly shaped fish Pokémon, a Horsea a blue seahorse looking Pokémon, and finally a Politoed, a bipedal green Pokémon with a swirl on its stomach and lone blue antenna.

What he saw made his hate for Team Rocket grow, his blood boil and a distasteful look took over his face.

A trainer by the looks of it had been taken down by four of the Team Rocket Grunts and they had taken it upon themselves to pin her down, and take apart her clothes.

A ripped up tan sleeveless top that showed her B-cup breasts, two suspenders, and what looked to be shorts on the ground next to her. Also shoes that were obviously hers that laid on the ground next to her.

She even had orange hair, his favorite color at that. His eyes hardened and he made quick movement to stop them, vanishing in a burst of speed from the tree he was located at.

The sound of them unbuckling their pants took every bit of mercy he has held away.

He appeared next to one of them delivering a devastating haymaker right on the side of his face that sent him flying into a tree with a sickening _'Snap' _that broke his neck,

The Team Rocket Grunts all stared in fear at the sight of what just happened before they all fell short at the same fate of their teammate.

One had gotten kicked and impaled onto a thick tree brach.

The next one had ended up being decapitated from a Kunai.

And the final one had been hit on the top of his head with a punch that caved in his skull.

Naruto's eyes held a cold blue gaze as he stared in at the vechile they had most likely arrived from./

His eyes softened as he glanced down to the female they had attempted to rape. He gave her a light smile to try and ease the fear and broken look in her eyes.

Tears were falling down her eyes at a continuous rate as she slowly backed away from Naruto.

He raised his hands up and crouched down on one knee, "It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. Trust me." He told her in a soft tone.

The fear in her heart continued to grow even more after what she had seen the man do and her breathing started to speed up before she started hyperventilating.

He grabbed her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down and told her to try and take a deep breathe and calm herself, but failed to an a fault as she started to look dazed before she passed out.

Naruto sighed and looked over at her belongings before glancing back worriedly at the girl with the beautiful shade of orange hair.

He looked around for a sign of PokéBalls and found them one by one and had returned all of her Pokémon into them before stuffing them into his pockets.

Digging in his right pocket he pulled out a scroll and unsealed his Sage cloak and wrapped it around her, hefting her onto his back.

He sealed her belongings away inside of the same scroll before thinking of charging up a Rasenshuriken to destroy the Grunts vechile but deemed it a bad idea that could potentially wake her up with the screeching noise it made.

He formed two clones without doing the hand seal and gave them the mental command to destroy the vechile and get rid of the bodies when he had left the area. Their nod of confirmation was all he needed.

He took off into the air with a jump holding the female onto his back and made haste towards his camp.

He had decided not to move too fast to not wake her up so she could get her well deserved rest, she had lost a battle against four other opponents, had her clothes ripped off and been nearly raped, and had been witness to watching them get killed. Brutally at that.

He neared his camp when the smell of burning wood entered his nose and he glanced back at the sleeping woman on his back. He then decided to protect her as long as she needed him too.

This might've been traumatic for her after all. Hopping down from the final tree as he landed next to the tent.

The memories of his clones destroying the Team Rocket Vechile and grinding their bodies to dust with Giant Rasengans came back to him. He had to hold back a wince at seeing it.

He put the fire out and shifted himself and the girl into the tent. He kept the cloak on her for extra warmth and laid her down inside the sleeping bag that was in the tent.

He stroked her orange locks and chuckled when she leaned into his touch. He stopped stroking her hair and laid himself down next to the sleeping bag as he tried to get comfortable.

He fell asleep rather quickly for a ninja.

**_*Next Day; 6:00*_**

Misty awoke to a blonde haired guy with whiskered cheeks snoozing off next to her.

Noticing that she was buck-naked and only had a red cape around her in a sleeping bag she wondered what had happened the day before.

Had she gotten laid? If so she'd atleast like to remember her first time. Atleast that taught her sister Lily not to mess with her about it.

She focused hard on the events before and the memories of last night rushed to her head in a flash.

She had been training her Pokémon and was slightly tired from all of the work she was doing.

She had been approached by four men that had wore a black and red version of the Team Rocket outfit that James and Jessie wore that continuously bugged them and challenged Ash for his Pikachu.

They had forced her into a battle and in her exhaustion she lost and she had attempted to pay them Pokédollars for winning against her, except they had attacked her themselves and started to rip her clothes off.

No matter how much she tried to fight back and they had pinned her arms above her head and ripped her favorite sleeveless shirt off and her shorts. Also yanking the ponytail out of her hair.

Two of them began to unbuckle their pants infront of her no doubt to take her innocence and in a flash a blonde haired man showed up and brutally murdered the men that were going to rape her.

Her face turned green at the memory of how the men died, she decided to cut the thought of them off.

Then the memory is foggy from there on out.

So what was she doing here? He had no doubt saved her and had even put her in a sleeping bag with a tent.

But why? He was not obliged to do so. Was he after something? Why did he take her back with him?

How was he able to do the things he did in taking the men down? He had showed damn near superhuman acts.

She had loads of questions for him.

What if.. he had saved her so she'd be in debt for him?

Why did he have those marks on his cheeks? Were they scars?

This man was too strong to be normal. Way too strong. She slowly stood up and immediately took notice that her legs were very wobbly. Misty slowly stepped out of the tent. The sunlight taking her eyes by surprise as she closed them then slowly opened them to get used to it.

As she did, also recognized this clearing and area.

it was close to the Rock Tunnel, quite a while away from where she was training her Pokémon. Had the boy carried her all this way to make sure she was safe?

A breeze swooped by and went from her legs, up the red cloak and across her body.

Her face turned a deep shade of red as she realized she only had panties on. It was extremely cold outside today.

She stepped back into the tent and looked down at the peaceful look on the boys face as he slept.

She crouched down next to her hero and brushed her hand through his hair, which was surprisingly very soft.

He emitted a natural heat that she seeked from the cold weather outside of the tent.

She got back into the sleeping bag and scooted ur closer to him. And she closed her eyes, comfortable enough to go back to her slumber.

She'd enjoy the warmth of her hero for as long as she could.

**_~Two Hours Later; 8:12~ _**

Naruto has awoke to see the girl with orange hair noticeably closer to him in the sleeping bag, the tent had a crook in its opening and there had no doubt been signs of her walking from the tiny foot prints on the tents floor.

So she had awoke then? Cool. Her still being here with him instead of just running off was a sign of trust.

With a yawn he sat up and walked outside of the tent. He licked the tip of his finger and held it out into the air.

.

.

_'Fwoosh' _

Ah, so it was chilly outside? He had to get her up and back to wherever she lived before it got too cold.

After all she barely had anything on except a pair of white panties.

He stepped back in the tent and gave her a few light shakes to wake her up.

Soon enough she cracked a eye to look at Naruto. Her eyes widened realizing her surroundings before staring wide eyed at him.

"So, care to tell me your name?" Naruto said to her.

"It's Misty! Gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym!" She responded to him with a surprised/confident tone in her voice.

The girl Naruto now recognized as Misty held a shy look in her eyes. Most likely because she was basically naked infront of a guy she just met.

He was very surprised she wasn't traumatized.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!" He told her in response to her name being told to him and gave her a smile.

She nodded her head and they held eye contact for a while. "Oh yeah! I was able to recover some of your belongings, digging into a spare pocket he pulled out four pokeballs, and walked outside and came back in with her last remains of her clothes.

Her eyes widened at her PokéBall's being recovered, she couldn't believe she had forgot all about them, seeing the state her clothes were in minus the shorts had her hold back a wince.

The only thing wearable were the shorts.

They'd due for now. She glanced up at her hero before holding out both of her hands, unknowingly showing him a bit of skin.

Naruto had no genuine reaction to it but he did have to hold back a blush as he put her items in her hands. He stepped out of the tent so she could put on her Shorts.

As Misty put on her pants, from as far as she could tell, this Naruto wasn't a bad guy. He hadn't tried to make her indebted to her at all at that.

She had nothing to wear for her upper body, so she resorted to wearing the cloak that Naruto had gave her.

She put her PokéBall in her pockets and looked down at her shoes, they held a brown tint to them. No doubt the blood of those Team Rocket Grunts.

She felt a knot building in her stomach before she abruptly turned away from the shoes and held a hand to her mouth.

Taking three deep breathes she calmed herself before calling out, "N-Naruto?" She said hoping he was still nearby.

The blonde hair peaking back in was all she needed to confirm so. "Yo!" He said, flashing her his foxy grin and giving her a peace sign.

She blushed at the sight of her hero. "I kind of need something to wear for my top.." she said as she held her head down in slight shame as she asked with a hopeful tone.

Naruto took on a thinking pose for a while, he had no spare shirts. And hers was ripped up. Oh! He could just carry her back to the Cerulean City. She was the Gym Leader there right? So she had to live nearby it. But that's take too long. Unless..

"I don't have any spare shirts, so I'll take you back to your City! Cool?" He told her and gave her his signature thumbs up.

"B-but what if they see me? It'll be a bad look for both my image and the Cerulean City Gym's name." She told him.

"I got a way to get passed that. Take a step away from the tent please? Also, you mustn't tell anyone about anything you've seen me do, will see me do." He told her as his voice took on a deadly serious tone.

She nodded her head at him letting him know that she would. "Sure.." She shuttered at the coldness of the weather.

Naruto took out a scroll from his pocket and help it over the tent and it vanished in a poof of smoke. She widened her eyes as she stared at what just happened before her. "Eh?"

He grinned at her before replying with, "Oh it's just a little trick I learned." He then walked infront of her and kneeled down with his hands down his sides. "Hop on." He told her as he offered his back for her to ride on.

Still a little shocked she shook her head in an up and down motion before hesitantly climbing on his back.

She almost instantly lost the coldness she felt before at the feel of his warmth. "Hang on." He told Misty and she replied "Alright." Before wrapping her arms around his neck.

He took off in a burst of speed that almost send her flying off of him if he didn't have his arms wrapped around her bare thighs.

'How the hell is he moving this fast!?' She thought as he took off at speeds that was completely inhuman.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and leaned into his back, smelling the scent of what seemed to be flowers that came off of Naruto's hair.

**_-Nearly 20 Minutes Later-_**

They had jumped tree to tree from Route 9, which was quite a long way and they had to avoid the Spearows and the Fearow that had a huge grudge on Naruto.

They also upon leaving Route 9 had to avoid a pack of Dugtrio that had sent abused the hell out of Rock Throw to attack them.

And then came the forest that laid between Route 9 and Cerulean City which was quite infested with Bug-Types which Misty was quite afraid of.

She practically screamed the entire way out. The sun was still coming up and they had time to find Misty's house before it became too crowded.

Naturally Naruto crashed his landings on-top of a random person's house.

Misty took a glance down and her heart fell into her stomach at the realization of how high up they were. "Er, you mind letting us down lower?" She asked with a nervous look on her face.

Naruto had a funny look on his face and he pretended to slip off the top of the roof with Misty in-hand.

She let out a blood curdling scream right into Naruto's ear and grabbed onto him with a surprising amount of force in her grip.

Naruto used Substituion Jutsu to replace them with a stack of rocks on another roof and laughed it up at the look on her face.

Her short temper proving true she wacked him over the head with her fist and saying to him, "You Baka! You almost scared the soul out of me!" She said with a dangerous look on her face.

He merely laughed at her misfortune of being with a prankster god such as himself and asked her where her house was located.

What he hadn't expected to find was a very huge wealthy estate. But then again she was the Gym Leader so she had to have a stash of money somewhere.

She had told him the directions to the back window that was connected to her room that she occasionally left cracked open.

She was completely dumbfounded when he started walking up the wall. Just what _couldn't _this guy do? It made practically no sense. But she grew used to seeing him do weird unnatural things you'd only expect from a Pokémon back in the forest.

She just shrugged it off as a Naruto thing. What's next? Walking on water or something?

He walked up the wall right to her window and pushed it open and tilted his body on an axis so Misty would be able to get in, then allowed himself in right after.

He took place on her bed and folded his legs as he watched her unwrap his Sage Coat and grab a towel from a nearby closet.

"What are you doing in my room!?" She yelled out to him, she thought he'd probably wait outside or something atleast, not just get comfortable on her bed and watch her grab what she needed for a shower.

They both heard a rush of footsteps up the stairs and Misty told him in a hushed tone, "You need to find somewhere to hide! Fast!" She had no doubt he could do it. But what she hadn't expected was for him to completely transform into a Naruto plush and sit on her bed next to her other ones.

The door was slammed open and one of her sisters entered. "Misty? Are you okay why are you yelling?" Her sister Daisy asked her in a worried tone.

"O-oh it's nothing I was just. Uhh... I thought I saw something in my room is all!" She told her hurriedly.

Her sister held a look of suspicion on her face and nodded her head and slowly closed her door, staring at her the entire way out.

How had Misty even gotten home anyway? Wasn't she supposed to be out training and retrieving the Water Stone that their other sister had lost? She had left 3 days ago. How had she gotten back so fast?

She shrugged her shoulders before continuing down the hallway.

Misty let out a sigh before looking over to the Naruto plush and saying "You can.. go back to normal now. Coast is clear." She told him. How had he even done that? That was completely above anything else he had shown her. Shape shifting? Maybe he was secretly a Pokémon.

Naruto knew the look on her face all too well. She was watching him like some type of lab animal that had done something never done before. "I know what your thinking. And what I just did was a ninja technique. Every ninja can do it. It casts the illusion of transforming." He told her with his arms crossed and eyes closed with his legs folded.

Looking much like a teacher would to a student.

She looked at him weirdly at the suggestion that he knew what he was thinking and responded with "Alright. Everything you do any other Ninja can do it..?" At the nod he gave her she held a look of understanding before asking if she could become a Ninja and learn these abilities.

"Nope." And that's all she got back.

"You just stay here. Don't touch anything, don't make any noise, and don't.. dont do your Ninja things." She told Naruto.

Naruto gave her a thumbs up in agreement and with that she left the room to go take a shower.

Almost the instant she left Naruto's eyes roamed the room and his eyes caught a glimpse of something that caught his eye. Pink headphones. It quite literally said headphones on them. So he knew what they were.

Headphones? So you wear them on your head then? But what was a phone? He shrugged his shoulders before picking them up and setting them over his ears.

He pressed a few buttons and got no reaction. Pressed a few more, it made weird sound he had only heard within lightning jutsu. But a fizzled out one.

He pressed one more button on it right below the base of the headphone and was introduced to a song.

A song it was, it was something he'd never even dream of hearing. He loved it. That was settled. He was taking this back home with him when he found a way back to Konoha.

**_(The song is Ref:rain by Aimer) A song I highly recommend_**

He'd only been able to play around Four songs before she got out of the shower. Naruto could sense her footsteps growing closer from a direction that wasn't the stairs.

And it seemed as if she was relaxed judging from her Chakra's nature at the moment.

She'd opened the door only in a towel and came to see Naruto with her headphones on, jamming to her music and it seemed as if he was actually enjoying it as well.

She was surprised to see him with his eyes closed and bopping his head back and forth and the sound of (Datte Atashino Hero) coming the headphones.

Her sisters disliked the music she listened too and tended to make fun of her for it as well.

He had a look as if he hadn't noticed her come into the room. So even she couldn't be noticed if she was sneaky enough? She didn't know how wrong she was.

She put up a curtain between them and started to get herself dressed.

Naruto loved the headphones with every fiber of his body. These sounds it rehearsed to him were complete joy.

They put his love for Sakura to shame. He had half expected Misty to hit him much like how Sakura would if he was near her and she was getting dressed.

But then again her breasts were pressed up on him all day and she no doubt noticed this as much as he did. Only thing keeping them apart were his Sage Coat.

He would admit he liked the feeling of it as much as the next guy. But he wasn't going to go full perv over it.

And plus this music was heavenly. Goddamn did it put him at peace. It felt like he was accepted into something he didn't even know existed.

He needed a pair of these for himself. ASAP. "Oi, Misty do you know where I can buy myself a pair of these?" He called to her from the other side of the curtain completely startling her.

She was dressed anyway. Folding the curtain back up she informed him that she had multiple sets and extra pairs.

He clasped his hands together and got down on his knees and said, "Let me have one! Orange if you have it, think of it as repayment for me saving you!" He told her with a grin.

So he did want her to be in debt to him. But for this? This was unexpected.

She looked threw her closet and stocks of gundam and water related Pokémon item and behind them sat a stack of headphones.

Her eyes looked them up and down and she picked out a orange pair and handed them to him.

Naruto grinned his foxy grin and threw up a fist pump. He could find peace in himself from the music.

Is this how Killer Bee felt? It was great training music he assumed too.

**_~An Hour Later_**

So Misty was _Very_ wealthy. With a capital 'V'. They had a basement that hadn't been touched in years.

She told him that he could crash here for a while and he quickly got it set up. Clones running around cleaning, spare cushions making up his bed and furniture and there was enough space for training.

And you better believe that's what they did.

Dratini stood across from Naruto with a hard look in its eyes. "Agility!" Naruto called out as he rushed towards the Blue small Pokémon, "Dodge This!" He also commanded as he sent out a punch to the Pokémon.

The Pokémon had just barely dodged the swift jab from the ninja, "Now use Dragon Tail!" He ordered the Dragon-Type Pokémon.

It's tail held a blue hue too it that got brighter by the second before it rushed in an straight line of attack, slamming right into its trainer.

Naruto merely grabbed its tail before throwing the Dratini into a wall that would've most likely broke if his clones hadn't cushioned the impact.

"Geez! Stop training so hard boss! We got work to do if you don't mind." One clone told him with a irritated look on its face, many other clones voicing their opinion.

"Woah boss! Dratini is glowing!" One of them said in a louder than normal voice.

Naruto was met with the face of a taller version of Dratini, a longer horn, with complete wings handing on its head. It also had a blue orb on its chest and two on its tail.

"Dragonair!" It called out.

Naruto smirked looking at his new Dratini. Or Dragon-Air as it said.

"Alright Dragon-Air! Show me what you got!" He said.

The Dragonair sweat dropped at the fault in its name before vanishing at a speed Naruto didn't expect because he was still training at barely high Genin Speeds and appeared above him attacking with slam.

A loud cloud of dust overcoming them. It vanished to reveal Naruto had blocked the attack with his forearms.

It seemed Dragon-Air had an amazing boost in power from this evolution. "Let's get this show on the road!" Naruto said and the now Dragonair charged at Naruto with Naruto charging right back.

**_~With Sasuke~_**

Sasuke stared down the Pokémon with his Charizard by his side as it glared down its opponent with its lone eye.

Said Pokémon was suffering from burn and barely standing up.

So this 'Raikou' was said to be a legendary? Legendaries weren't such a big deal.

Well for the Pokémon and humans of this world, yes. But not for him.

The battle was indeed a struggle for his Itachi but they had prevailed and he was not disappointed.

The Raikou fainted when hit from a Air Slash from the Charizard.

The Charizard roared before being returned to its PokéBall.

Sasuke inspected the legendary and shrugged before throwing a PokéBall at it.

The _'Click' _was all he needed to confirm the capture.

He picked the PokéBall up and strode away from the area.

His eyes drifted to the sea below him. His Charizard has already done enough. So he decided to walk across the water to the next destination.

This regions PokeDex still wasn't filled up.

**_Tell me what you think of this chapter!_**

**_Give me good reviews!_**

**_Also no flames._**

**_Oh _**


	5. Chapter5

_Chapter 5 _

Sasuke woke up with a start, a dream that he was Hokage, ruling over Konoha. Uchiha's roaming the village happily.

He had found some clues, finally. A step of the way of getting home. The legendary Pokémon. They almost all held an amazing ability specific to them.

But did any of them have an ability that could create rips in time? Highly unlikely. As far as he learned of, the legendary Pokémon in this region were Ho-Oh and Entei aside from his Raikou. **_(he hasn't learned of Suicune yet)_**

Ho-Oh, not many have seen it as it turns out. But the rare few who bear witness to it are promised an eternal happiness.

What made Sasuke happy was returning home. So maybe if he found that Pokémon he could increase the chances of returning home.

Even that seemed unlikely to him. With a sigh he sat up from his bed and got to his feet.

He had bought this apartment four days ago. Wasn't too pricey and he needed a place to stay for his trip through Johto.

Believe it or not, he actually missed Naruto. For the short time they were together were the most fun he'd had with anyone since leaving Konoha.

He also wished to spar with him. Yeah sure he could fight a Pokémon, but that was no fun at all.

You could see their attacks coming because _you_ were the one who commanded them to use them. So you with prepared to defend and counter it the next moment.

Fighting another ninja, an unpredictable one at that, came with its pros. You were always seeing something different.

He walked towards the bathroom and looked himself in the mirror. His hair was sticking the opposite way than it should.

Something that bothered him way more than it should've. He grabbed a nearby comb and brushed his hair to its correct side.

With a rare smile he looked at his hair in mild satisfaction. Yes, he was an Uchiha. He wouldn't be put down by petty hair which disobeyed his rule.

He was the elite of the elite, next Hokage. First Uchiha Kage, he'd do something no other Uchiha was able to do.

He would- his hair flipped back to its incorrect state.

His smile morphed back into its frown as he scowled. How dare his magnificent hair do this to him. How _dare_. He grabbed his comb and swiped furiously at his hair.

It leaned to the side he desired for a mere five seconds before changing its axis once more.

This continued on for another ten minutes before Sasuke had enough. Absolutely enough.

His eyes bled red taking the shape of his clans feared Kekkei Genkai. _"Sharingan." _He whispered.

He watched closest at all the openings and pinpoints to strike that could hopefully put his hair on the right path.

With a swift strike of his comb he inspected his hair, making sure it was in its correct place.

And it was. He smirked in triumph and put down his comb, deactivating his Sharingan while at it.

Sasuke picked up his tootbrush, quickly slithering some toothpaste onto it and turned the sink on to wet the toothbrush.

Sticking it into his mouth he started brushing. His mind drifted to more intense thoughts as he has done it.

What if he and Naruto never found a way back? What goals would there be then? What of their respective clans alike?

How would they repopulate the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans? They needed strong women for that to work.

Well, Naruto would probably take any girl with a nice personality. He thought of Sakura.

Why did she like him? It was stupid. He had tried to kill her multiple times, she either had to be mentally slow on the uptake, or abnormally brave.

Maybe both? He gave a shrug as he thought on it. He couldn't name a thing he liked about the girl.

Back when they were Genin all she had done for the team is yell for them to protect her, hit Naruto, and fangirl over him.

The next time they met, she yelled his name and sat and _watched_ as he attempted to kill Naruto. Then afterwards she told him she would go along with him.

Lied. And tried to kill him. Then after that in the war, she thanked him for Naruto and him killing the Ten-Tails minions and ignored Naruto.

Then she begged him to come back to her as he were to have his final battle with Naruto.

She was the most confusing girl he'd ever met. He'd never have any spot for her in his heart. She was just an obsessive bipolar fangirl.

He wondered if in an alternate universe he somehow someway returned her feelings. Shaking his head he chuckled at the bizzare idea.

As if, he'd have to be drinking a lot of Sake to even consider giving her a chance.

Removing the toothbrush from his mouth he smiled into the mirror to look at his teeth. White, straight and clean just like he liked them.

He looked down to the still running sink and held both of his hands out to the water. He then splashed his face with it to fully wake himself up and wash his face.

This was just a part of his daily routine.

He walked back to his room and dug in the drawer for something to wear. The only color clothing he had being Navy Blue, Black, and White.

Picking out Navy Blue joggers and a Black shirt he slipped them on and smelled the shirt.

Buying clothes back in the Elemental Nations was not like this. Far from it in fact.

The fragrance the clothes you'd buy from the stores in this world was heavenly. The smell was very much pleasing to his nose.

He then walked to the entrance of his house and put his black shoes on.

He walked out and was greeted to the sun rising up and shining into his face. He was homesick yes, but waking up to the sun.

The peacefulness of almost everywhere he went, was so much more better than in the Elemental Nations.

You'd be forced to watch your back wherever you went. And always be on guard. Always, it was a world of Shinobi.

So if they couldn't find a way back.. Perhaps.

Perhaps staying here wouldn't be that bad after all.

**_~Hour Later~_**

Sasuke stared down his new Pokémon Raikou in great interest. Legendary Pokémon were said to possess very great power.

So what was so great about this one? They had traveled to a clearing in a forest that was uninhabited as far as he could tell.

"Raikou, use Thunderbolt." He told the Pokémon in a commanding tone.

The Raikou's body radiated a electrical glow before it all shot off of it in a stream of Lightning that hit a nearby tree.

Sasuke observed how the tree reacted in response to the Legendaries attack. It collapsed instantly, smoking, the color of it turned black.

That was about as strong as a Chunin level Chidori.

Not bad for not having anyone training it. But he needed a full evaluation of its skills.

He came to the conclusion to teach the Pokémon for it to reach its peak potential.

But not now. Their were other things to do.

Sasuke returned the Raikou to its PokéBall and turned around to trek back to the city.

You may be wondering, why would he go to the forest to see one attack from Raikou?

Actually there was another purpose. He had heard of rumors of Eevee's roaming the forest. Professor Oak had taught him and Naruto that Eevee's specifically have a variety of evolutions.

That meant almost no limit to what you could get from its evolution line. Sure he had found one in Kanto and recorded its Pokédex entry, but at the time he was _too_ focused on getting home.

Back when he didn't find a use for the creatures. His Charizard, Itachi, he had felt a strong connection to it. Like how you would feel to the summon you would most use and respect.

Sasuke enjoyed the slight breeze and scent that wafted up to his nose. He didnt really have to watch his back continuously as if he were in the Elemental Nations.

It was a good feeling, he didn't have to carry around the weight of his face and name making people recognize him as a missing ninja.

There was nothing too bad about it.

Actually.. would the Hidden Leaf even accept him as Hokage? For his crimes?

He was interrupted by a guy wearing a blue jacket, and gray cargo pants with a huge bookbag, he had a hat and a lot of facial hair to go with it.

"I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" He said to Sasuke.

Sasuke merely gave a sigh as he nodded his head and called out, "Itachi, let's go."

A black Charizard emerged from the PokéBall and gave a grunt as its mere presence knocked fear into the man.

"A-a-a black Charizard?! What the hell!" He cried out in shock as the Charizard's lone red eye glared at him.

He wondered exactly _how_ he'd win this battle, he also wondered why the Charizard has sprouted a black color.

Advantages, he'd use advantages. He had a water type that would work. He got over his shock and gave a smirk.

"I go-" "Your wasting my time." Sasuke interrupted with a frown on his face.

The man gave a grimace and grabbed a PokéBall from his pouch and shouted, "Croconaw I choose you!"

The fight was over I'm barely ten seconds.

The second the Croconaw had emerged from its PokéBall the Charizard was upon him in seconds with the swift command of, "Quick Attack." From Sasuke.

It fainted from the thrashing of quick attack it had received.

Sasuke returned his Pokémon and walked over to the man. The man was still in shock of how quickly he lost.

Sasuke held his hand out to the man and said, "The money. Give it." In a monotone voice.

The man handed over the money with a grimace and stomped away. Sasuke shook his head and kept on his journey back to the town.

And that was that. Sasuke was continuously bothered by other trainers for battles throughout the remainder of the day, it was a daily routine for him though.

**_*IMPORTANT PLEASE READ*_**

**_This story will be continued when I get my new computer. Also this month. _**

**_When I do get the computer, expect daily updates to my stories._**

**_I have done these on my phone after all. If I was on a computer from the start there would've been way more than just this many words._**

**_Yare Yare Daze. _**

**_My birthday is on August 29, most likely when I'm getting it. _**

**_Stay tuned Dattebayo!_**


End file.
